conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Collosus Corps
The Collosus Corps or the C-Trooper were an elite group of soldiers of the United States of America trained to achieve victory at whatever caused. They are barely human at all, but superhuman; having been made superior in all respects to a normal man by genetic modifications and harsh training. The Collosus Corps were untouched by plague or any natural disease and can suffer wounds that would kill a lesser being several times over, and live to fight again. They wore advanced COLLOSUS Suits, which allowed them to fight like mobile tanks. Recruitment The Collosus Corps handpicked their recruits from all-around the United States, setting trials and tests for prospective candidates to weed out all but the strongest and the most faithful. Training Once recruited, the "Kiddies" are transported to a special military school in Colorado, where they studied all kinds of combats and survival techniques. The next stage of their formal education was a standard military training environment on their headquarter on Port Johan, near Guantanamo Bay. They were subjected to the most intense boot camp conditions that the strainers could think up. Training included team-building exercises, drill, target practice, hand to hand techniques , camouflage and stealth, psychological warfare and the development of a chain of command among the troops. The boot camp environment lasted for six months. After completing the boot camp, the C-Trooper will be dropped of in the middle of a deserted islands called "Point G", where they must survived for three months, fighting genetically engineered wild animals and bad weathers. For the C-Troopers that made it back, they will be granted their COLLOSUS Suits and prepared for organ replacements. Implantations 1.Secondary Heart - This is the first and least difficult implant to install. The Secondary Heart increases blood supply and pumping capacity and is capable of taking over entirely should the primary heart fail. It may also pump steroids and adrenaline into the first, primary heart to give the C-Troopers an extra "rush" of energy on the battlefield. 2.Shutterman's Organ - Shaped like the human liver but only the size of a golf ball, this manufactured organ is placed within the chest cavity and manufactures the synthetic biological cells known as Shutterman Cells. Shutterman Cells and pumps them into the C-Troopers' bloodstream. These serve the same purpose as the baseline human body's platelets, but act faster and more effectively. When a C-Trooper is wounded, Shutterman Cells are released, attached to his leukocytes (white blood cells). At the site of the injury, they form scar tissue in a matter of seconds, effectively preventing massive blood loss and the possible infection of the wound. 3.Nulla Somni - Implanted into the back of the cerebrum, this implant allows a C-Trooper to avoid sleep, instead entering an almost comatose trance where their minds "recharge". It also allows the resting of half the brain while the other hemisphere remains alert, thus removing the need for the unconsciousness required by normal sleep. The longest hour any C-trooper has ever been on active combat duty without rest is 328 hours. Armor The Collosus Corps armor was a distinctive white metallic body armor over a sealed black body glove. It also protected the troopers from very harsh environments as well as projectiles and kinetic energy weapons. The body glove allowed for operation in warm or cold climates, however it could protect the trooper from almost any environment -- from total vacuum conditions to the very extremes in cold and heat for a very limited period of time. Rank was indicated with colored shoulderpads. In certain situations, C-Trooper sometimes wore camouflage armor to help them blend in with different environments. Weapons *'Power Stick': An electromagnetic stick, stored on left leg. *'GM-01 “Phalanx”': A modular magnum pistol, stored on right hip, hand-carried in use. *'GG-02 “Saturn”': A grenade launcher module, attached to barrel of GM-01 “Phalanx”. *'GM-03 “Pluton”': A multi-mode Gatling gun, hand-carried in use; modular attachment include GM-01 “Phalanx” and tracker scope *'GA-04 “Antares”': A wire-anchor hook, mounted on left arm when in use. *'GS-03 “Mars”': A high-frequency sword, mounted on left arm when in use. Forces Each C-Trooper will be assigned to a Legion. Each Legion consist of a hundred C-Trooper headed by a Legion Master. Every Legion is entirely autonomous from every other military branch or department and takes its orders only from the president of the united states. The majority of the C-Trooper Legions follows the Codex, written by the legendary Legion Master Roberto Temple of the Black Wolves Legion. Category:Canopus